Jelousy Deer
by ockta1810
Summary: Chanyeol beradu akting dengan seorag gadis di sebuah MV terbaru milik salah satu penyanyi kenamaan Korea. Luhan yang cemburu melihat foto-foto Chanyeol memeluk gadis tersebut dalam syutingnya. EXO. YAOI. Chanyeol. Luhan. CHANLU. Slight! KrisHun and BaekHo


**Title : My Jelousy Deer**

**Author : Vy**

**Cast : All member EXO**

**Pair : masih sama kayak yang Duizzhang2 itu tuuhh. Tapi fokus di ChanLu!**  
**Kai-Tao masih tetep berusaha ngerebut Suho dari Baekhyun. Selamanya akan tetap seperti itu. Huahahaha**

**Genre : Romance? Fluff?**

**Note : ide tiba2 muncul habis ngeliat akting Chanyeol di MV-nya Kiwil Eh! Salah! K . will maksudku.. Huahaha xD**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo, ide terlalu mainstream, bahasa aneh, cerita membosankan, dan kesalahan lainnya.**

**Disclaimer : cast punya Tuhan, orang tua, manajemen, dan Fansnya. Fanfic ini, ASLI PUNYA SAYA! Hasil imajinasi otak somplak saya! Mau di copas lagi? Monggo! Saya sumpahin yang copas fanfic saya jidatnya bisulan! Saya diam bukan berarti saya gag tau lho ya! Tapi saya males ribut! Toh, reader2 yang lain udah tau kok kalo itu ff-ku.**

**Yawez,, Happy Salma-eh! Happy Reading!**

.

Suasana pagi hari di Seoul, memang yang terbaik. Banyak warga yang menikmati pagi hari yang indah ini dengan berbelanja ataupun berjalan-jalan pagi dengan sanak keluarga ataupun dengan orang terdekat mereka.

Di sebuah taman, tak jauh dari pusat kota. Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan postur tinggi dan mendekati sempurna, sedang berpelukan seorang gadis manis dengan rambut hitam lurusnya.

Pemuda itu menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang langit. Dan sang gadis menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda tampan itu.

Terlihat dengan jelas, bagaimana mereka sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka ini. Hingga,

"_**CUT**_"

Teriakan dari pria tersebut membuat dua sejoli yang nampak seperti sepasang kekasih ini melepaskan pelukannya dan saling melempar senyum.

"Kerja bagus Park Chan Yeol! Lee Ho Jung! Akting kalian benar-benar memuaskan." Pujian dilemparkan bertubi-tubi untuk dua bintang muda naik daun yang selesai menjalankan tugasnya.

Park Chanyeol, seorang member Boy group EXO yaang didapuk menjadi bintang _Musik Video_ penyanyi solo kenamaan, K . Will . Bersama dengan model wanita belia bernama Lee Ho Jung, mereka sukses membuat sutradara dan para _crew_ berdecak kagum dengan kemampuan akting mereka yang terlihat alami.

Chanyeol dan Ho Jung yang mendapat pujian pun, membungkukkan badannya. Berterima kasih pada semua _crew_ yang bertugas.

"Terima Kasih Chanyeol _sunbae_ atas bantuanmu."

"_Cheonmayo_, Ho Jung-ah. Berkat kau juga, syuting berjalan lancar." Dan mereka pun saling membungkukkan badan dan bertukar senyum.

Setelah perbincangan singkat itu, Chanyeol pun pergi menghampiri Lee Seunghwan. Managernya.

"Hyung? Ponselku dimana?" Tanyanya.

"Ah! Ini. Oh iya, tadi Hyunkyun menelpon. Luhan sakit. Kau segeralah menelponnya." Jelas manager Lee yang berparas tampan itu.

"APA?! Lalu, manager Im mengatakan apalagi?" Cemas Chanyeol. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan 'sang rusa' yang telah sukses mencuri hatinya itu. Terlebih, pemuda manis bermarga Lu itu, kini sedang berada di China bersama member EXO-M yang lain.

"Ia tak mengatakan apapun. Coba saja kau telpon Hyunkyun atau Kris. Tanyakan keadaannya." Chanyeol pun mengangguk. Ia pun mencari kontak manager Im Hyunkyung dan mencoba menghubunginya. Namun, baru saja tersambung,

"Chanyeol! Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Panggilan dari sang sutradara, mau tak mau membuatnya mematikan smbungan ponselnya.

_'Setelah selesai saja, baru aku akan menelponnya_.'

* * *

"Bagaimana kondisimu ge? Apa sudah baikan?" Tanya pemuda tampan berdimple itu pada kawan sekamarnya.

"Hmm.. Sudah lebih baik Lay. Hanya masih sedikit pusing saja." Jawab Luhan, sambil tersenyum.

"Istirahatlah ge. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Ingat, sebentar lagi SMTOWN Beijing akan segera dimulai. Kau harus sehat. Demi Fans." Ucap Lay panjang lebar, membuat Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Iya iya mama EXO. Hahaha.." Ledek Luhan.

"Isshhh,, seriuslah..."

"Hahaha, iya iya..." Dan suasana menjadi hening kembali. Luhan memejamkan matanya. Berharap rasa sakit di kepalanya dapat berkurang. Sesekali, ia menatap ponselnya. Menunggu seseorang menghubunginya.

'Tok tok tok'

"Masuk!" Sahut Lay yang sedang terduduk smbil membaca komik."

"Ini aku. Lu! Bagaimana kondisimu?" Tanya pemuda tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kris. Bagaimana urusanmu dengan manager? Sudah selesai?"

"Yapp! Kau lekas lah sembuh. Beberapa hari lagi konser SMTOWN di Beijing. Kondisimu harus benar-benar fit." Nasehat Kris, tak jauh beda dengan nasehat Lay.

"Iya iya.. Ehm... Kris? Apakah..."

"Chanyeol?" Tebak Kris. Dan tepat, Luhan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tadi aku menelpon Sehun, Chanyeol sedang syuting sebuah MV sekarang. Manager Im juga sudah memberi tahu manager Lee. Mungkin Chanyeol masih sibuk Lu, sehingga ia tak bisa menghubungimu. Bersabarlah." Ucap Kris bijak. Sepertinya ucapan Kris membuat hati Luhan cukup tenang. Ia pun meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas dan mulai tertidur kembali. Kris pun beranjak dari duduknya, dan keluaar dari kamar Luhan-Lay.

* * *

Hari sudah larut malam saat Chanyeol kembali ke dorm. Sang manager, memilih langsung meninggalkan dorm setelan mengantar salah satu anak asuhnya itu.

Guratan lelah terlihat jelas dari paras tampan nan imut seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana syutingnya?" Tanya _Leader_ berwajah manis yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun, memeluknya possesif. Berusaha menjauhkan Suho dari Kai.

"Lancar Hyung. Seluruh _crew_ dan sutradara membantuku dengan sangat baik. Besok pasti foto dan beritanya pasti akan beredar luas hyung." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Itulah Chanyeol, selelah apapun ia, pasti ia akan tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau syutingmu lancar. Kau makanlah dulu, Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Eeuummhh, Baek! Hentikan. Geli." Ucap Suho. Bagaimana ia tak merasa geli, kalau Baekhyun terus-menerus menyerang telinga dan leher Suho dengan bibir dan lidahnya.

'Sreeettt'

"HEI! DONGSAENG MACAM APA KAU!" Pekik Baekhyun tak terima, saat Kai secara tiba-tiba menarik Suho dari pangkuannya dan langsung menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Suho Hyung kegelian Baekie Hyung. Apa kau tak kasihan dengannya?" Ucap Kai -sok- polos.

"Tapi dia kekasihku bodoh! Minggir kau!" Pekik Baekhyun tak terima.

"Eeiiittss, tidak bisa."

"Aiiiissshhh, Suho _baby_. Kemarilah.." Rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Baekhyun yang possesif serta Kai yang pantang menyerah mendapatkan Suho. Andai ada Tao, mungkin pertengkaran mereka akan lebih ramai.

"Wajah yang imut dan _innocent_, tidak menjamin tingkat ke-prevert-an dan ke-possesif-an seseorang. Ckckck.." Gumam Chaanyeol seorang diri yang heran dengan sifat Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Kris ge... Kau segeralah beristirahat, ini sudah malam..."

"..."

"Baik... Baik..."

"..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Bye!"

"Telpon dari Kris ge, Hun?" Tanya Chanyeol yang mendengar sedikit percakapan Sehun. Ia segera mengambil segelas air mineral, dan meneguknya cepat.

"Eh, Hyung?! Iya Hyung. Hyung sudah tahu kalo Luhan ge sakit?" Tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Hmm, tadi manager Im memberitahu manager Lee. Aku juga baru akan menelponnya sekarang." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Jangan! Kata Kris ge, Luhan ge baru saja bisa tidur. Seharian ia tak bisa tidur, menunggu telponmu. Kalau kau menelponnya sekarang, ia akan terbangun dan akan sulit untuk tidur lagi." Larang Sehun. Sesuai yang ia dengar dari Kris, Ia menyampaikan semuanya pada Chanyeol.

"Harusnya aku mengusahakan waktu untuk menelponnya tadi. Setidaknya untuk menanyakan kabarnya." Sesal Chanyeol. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir, kalau Luhan benar-benar menanti telpon dan pesan darinya.

"Sudahlah Hyung. Luhan ge pasti mengerti kok. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Besok pagi, telponlah dia." Saran Sehun sambil menepuk pundak Hyung _happy virusnya_ itu. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Bagaimana syutingnya Hyung? Kapan MV-nya akan tayang?" Tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Tanggal 18 Oktober nanti teasernya akan rilis Hun. Mengenai kapan MV-nya rilis, itu rahasia starship entertainment. Aku juga tak tahu." Sehun mengangguk imut mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOL! MALAM INI TIDURLAH DENGAN SEHUN! AKU TIDUR DENGAN SUHO!"

'BLAMMM'

"HYUNG! Tunggu,, aku ikut tidur dengan kalian!"

"KIM JONG IN! BERHENTI MERENGEK! CEPAT TIDUR ATAU KU KUNCI KAMARNYA, DAN KAU TIDUR DI LUAR!"

"Baik baik... Kyungsoo Hyung galak. Menyebalkan." Gerutu Kai.

'BLAMM'

"Huuuffffttthhh.."

"Pernah terpikir tidak Hyung, kalau Baekie Hyung ternyaata begitu possesif dan errr..."

"_Prevert_?" Sehun mengangguk. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Tak ada diotakku sedikitpun kalau teman sekamarku itu memiliki sifat, yang yaa, begitulah!" Jawab Chanyeol dengan menahan tawanya.

"Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Suho Hyung yang manis dan lembut itu bisa menjadi kekasih Baekhyun Hyung. Si master slebor."

"HAHAHA..."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita tidur Hyung. Aku akan membangunkanmu besok, agar kau bisa menelpon Luhan ge pagi-pagi." Ajak Sehun.

"Baik! Ayo!"

Mereka berdua pun menuju kamar Suho-Sehun. Mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang lelah.

"Ngaaaaahhhhh..."

"Ouussshhh... Suhoooo...hhhh... AAAHH!"

Yaaa, sepertinya masih ada sepasang manusia yang belum lelah dan masih melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

'GLEK'

_'Byun Baek Hyun sialan!_' Batin Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan. Mereka sungguh membutuhkan kekasih mereka saat ini.

* * *

"AAAAAHHH..." Teriak pemuda imut yang dikenal dengan julukan Baozi ini.

"KECILKAN SUARAMU KIM MIN SEOK!"

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK DUIZZHANG!"

"CHEN HYUNG! KECILKAN SUARAMU! ATAU TONGKAT WUSHUKU MELAYANG!"

"DIAM TAO, JANGAN MENERIAKIKU, APALAGI MELEMPAR TONGKAT WUSHUMU PADAKU!"

"CHEN! SUARAMU CEMPRENG! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK!"

"APA BEDANYA DENGANMU MINSEOK HYUNG!"

"DIAM KAU KRIS!"

'BRAKKK'

"Bisakah Kalian diam! Luhan Gege sakit, kenapa kalian malah teriak-teriak?" Ucap Lay yang keluar dari arah dapur dengan tenang.

'Glek'

Setenang-tenangnya cara berbicara Lay, namun lihatlah, di tangan kanannya, ia memagang pisau besar yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memotong daging. Dan di tangan kirinya, ia memegang besi panjang yang biasa digunakan untuk menusuk daging saat akan membuat _barbeque_.

_'Apakah Lay akan menjadikan kami barbeque?'_ Batin mereka berempat miris. Sedangkan Lay, hanya memasang wajah datar. Membuat para _trouble maker_ itu semakin bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Bagus! Jika ada yang berteriak lagi, maka..."

"Baik baik. Maafkan kami..." Ucap mereka kompak.

"Bagus..." Puas Lay yang sudah berhasil mengerjai ke empat kawan se-grupnya itu. Ia pun kembali ke dapur, dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

'Huuufffttthhh...' Desah mereka bersamaan. Lega.

"Minseok! Tadi kenapa kau teriak-teriak begitu?" Tanya Kris, penasaran.

"Aku tadi melihat foto-foto Chanyeol saat syuting MV milik K. will _sunbae_. Lihatlah, ekspresinya benar-benar alami. Ia juga mendapat banyak pujian atas aktingnya." Seru Minseok semangat pada teman-temannya. Ia sungguh bangga dengan dongsaengnya, yang bisa berakting dengan apik di MV tersebut.

Tiga orang lainnya juga tak jauh beda dengan Minseok. Mereka sungguh kagum akan akting si _Happy Virus_ itu. Benar-benar membanggakan untuk EXO.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Suara lemah seseorang, menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Pelahan ia mendekati kerumunan 4 alien aneh itu dan duduk diantara mereka.

"Kau sudah baikan Lu?" Tanya Minseok pada Luhan.

"Sedikit lebih baik. Apa yang kalian lihat?"

"Ini ge, Chanyeol Hyung mendapat pujian atas aktingnya di MV K . Will _sunbae_." Jawab Tao semangat sambil menyerahkan I-pad Minseok. Luhan pun menerimanya dengan tak kalah semangat.

Setelah menerima I-pad tersebut, Luhan hanya diam. Matanya terus memandang foto-foto dimana Chanyeol sedang berpelukan dengan Lee Ho Jung, lawan mainnya.

'_Seharian tak menelponku, rupanya kau benar-benar menikmati syutingmu? Awas kau Park Chan Yeol!_' Geram Luhan dalam hati.

Keempat temannya itu heran melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan yang berubah mendung. Aura kegelapan pun menyelimuti dorm EXO-M saat ini.

"Lu?" Panggil Kris.

"Aku mau tidur lagi!" Ketus Luhan yang langsung meninggalkan teman-temannya.

'Blamm'

"Sepertinya ada siluman rusa cemburu..." Celetuk Chen.

"Sepertinya..."

* * *

"Ckk!"

"Aarrrssshh..."

Chanyeol berjalan mondar mandir mengitari dormnya. Tangannya sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Lu... Angkatlaahhh..." Geramnya. Sejak ia bangun, ia langsung menyambar ponselnya, berusaha menghubungi Luhan. Namun tak sekalipun Luhan mengangkatnya. Pesan yang dikirim oleh Chanyeol pun, tak ada satupun yang Luhan balas.

"Haaaaaahhhhh..." Kesalnya. Ia membanting ponselnya ke lantai. Dan ia pun membanting tubuh bongsornya ke sofa yang diduduki oleh Suho dan Kyungsoo. Membuat Suho dan Kyungsoo yang notabene bertubuh kecil terlonjak.

"Kalau duduk pelan-pelan Hyung!" Hardik Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Suho hanya meringis mengusap bagian belakang tubuhnya yang terhantam sofa.

"Arrsshh..."

"OMO! Maafkan aku Hyung. Aku tak tahu. Ini pasti gara-gara Baekhyun bermain terlalu kasar ya?" Sesal Chanyeol saat melihat kondisi Suho yang sedikit mengenaskan.

"Apa yang kau katakan Chanyeol?!" Tanya Baekhyun tak terima. Ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Suho dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Sudahlah. Aku tak apa. Kau kenapa Chanyeol? Sejak pagi tadi kau terlihat gelisah?" Tanya Suho.

"Pasti karna Luhan ge. Iya kan?" Tebak Kyungsoo.

"Tau darimana kau?"

"Baru saja Jongdae Hyung mengirim pesan padaku kalau di dorm mereka di cina, ada siluman rusa mengamuk. Sepertinya siluman rusa itu cemburu melihat foto kekasihnya yang berpelukan dengan seorang gadis." Kyungsoo bercerita. Suho dan Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Yang benar kau Kyung?!" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Pasalnya, Luhan jarang sekali cemburu. Bahkan ia selalu bersikap dan bertindak sangat dewasa dibanding Chanyeol. Lalu kenapa dia cemburu? Padahal itu kan hanya akting?

"HYUUUNNGG..." Sehun memasuki dorm sambil berlari. Ia langsung mendudukan dirinya di lantai dan berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?"

"Luhan ge sepertinya benar-benar ngambek Hyung. Kata Kris ge, saat ia makan, ia menusuk-nusuk makanannya sambil bergumam 'mati kau Chanyeol'. Begitu Hyung." Ucapan Sehun membuat tawa mereka menggelegar, hingga membangunkan Kai yang masih tertidur di kamarnya. Mereka benar-benar tak menyangka, kalau Luhan akan secemburu ini.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat ke Beijing, Hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Suho.

"Tanggal 18. Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan kejutan untuk rusa tercintaku yang cemburu itu." Ucapnya dengan smirk di bibirnya.

"Siapkan kejutan yang paling manis Hyung."

"Itu pasti _magnae_."

"HAHAHAHAHA..."

* * *

**-18 Oktober. Keberangkatan ke Beijing-**

Siang ini, Gimpo _Airport_ penuh sesak. Banyak sekali warga yang rela datang ke Gimpo _Airport_ hanya untuk memandang idola mereka.

Ya. Hari ini para artis yang berada di bawaaah naungan SM entertainment, sedang berada di Gimpo _Airport_. Tak terkecuali TASTY, grup yang awalnya di bawah naungan Woolim yang kemudian melakukan _merger_ dengan SM C&C itu kini juga ikut serta untuk mengisi konser SMTOWN di Beijing.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semua kejutannya Hyung?" Tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Tenang. Kris ge juga ikut membantu menyiapkannya. Aku pastikan, Luhan akan senang dengan kejutan ini."

'_Dan kupastikan seminggu kedepan kau tak dapat berjalan dengan benar Lu. Hahaha...'_ Batin Chanyeol. Di otaknya kini terbesit pikiran-pikiran kotornya tentang rusa kesayangannya itu. Ck! Dasar pria!

"Chanyeol! Sehun! Ayo! Kita harus segera chek in pesawat!" Panggil Kang In pada Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masih tertinggal di belakang rombongan.

"Baik _Sunbae_..."

* * *

"Kau yakin, di hotel nanti kau tak mau sekamar dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris memastikan.

"TIDAK AKAN!" Ketus Luhan. Sudah berhari-hari sejak Luhan melihat foto Chanyeol yang sedang berakting itu. Namun rasa cemburunya tak juga mereda.

"Baiklah. Aku sekamar dengan Sehun. Suho dengan Baekhyun, Chen dengan Kyungsoo, Kai dengan Tao, Chanyeol dengan Minseok, dan kau dengan Lay." Putus Kris.

"Aku tak mau ge! Aku mau sekamar dengan Suho Hyung!" Protes Tao tak terima.

"Jangan harap! Dan tak ada penolakan. Kamar sudah ditentukan!"

"Aiiissshhh,, duizzhang menyebalkan!" Gerutu Tao. Sedangkan Kris, tersenyum puas setelah berhasil membuat didi kesayangannya ini jengkel.

'_Awas kau Chanyeo! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu!_' Batin Luhan sambil meremas bantal yang sedang dipegangnya. Membayangkan kalau ia sedang mencekik leher Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita ke airport. Sekalian kita jemput mereka."

"Aku langsung ke hotel! Bye!" Ucap Luhan yang langsung berlalu meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Dasar kekanakan!" Gumam kelima member EXO-M itu bersamaan melihat tingkah Luhan.

* * *

**-REHEASAL-**

Para artis SM entertainment terlihat sibuk kali ini. Nampak Jessica Jung dan Seohyun, member SNSD itu melakukan _check sound_.

Persiapan _pra-concert_ mereka lakukan dengan sangat maksimal. Demi para Fans mereka semua yang sudah membayar mahal demi menonton mereka.

"Luhan, saatnya kau berlatih bersama BoA. Cepat!" Perintah salah satu team koreografer SM.

"Baik." Ucap Luhan sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Luhan sebal? Tentu!

Sejak kedatangan para member EXO-K ke Beijing bersama dengan para sunbae mereka, kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol tak meminta maaf sedikit pun padanya. Bahkn ia tak peduli saat pembagian kamar dan mereka tak sekamar.

.

.

**Luhan POV**

Chanyeol menyebalkan! Apa-apaan dia?!

Sejak ia datang, ia bersikap seolah tak terjadi masalah apapun!

Setidaknya ia merayuku atau apalah.

Ini? TIDAK SAMA SEKALI!

Apa aku tadi merajuk? Oh! Lupakanlah!

Lihatlah, ia malah cuek dan asik bercanda dengan para sunbae. Tak menghiraukanku. Iiissshhhh...

APA YANG IA LAKUKAN? Berani-beraninya ia bersikap mesra dengan Minseok?!

Dari tadi aku di sebelahnya, tapi dia sama sekali tak maau bermanja-manja denganku. Tapi sekarang?!

Dan lagi? Mereka sekamar kan? Jangan-jangan?

Aaaarrgghh! Menyebalkan!

"Lu? Kau sudah siap?"

"Aaahh, baik _sunbae_. Kita berlatih sekarang?"

Biarlah. Lebih baik aku konsentrasi dengan penampilanku saja. Lebih baik aku berlatih dengan BoA sunbae. Hitung-hitung balas dendam padanya.

Awas kau Park Chan Yeol!

**Luhan POV end**

.

"Hahahaha, kau lihat tidak tadi wajahnya ge? Wajahnya merah padam, seperti bulu _angry bird_." Tawa lucu keluar dari bibir mungil _Magnae_ EXO itu. Kris yang sedang memangkunya pun ikut tertawa melihat objek yang sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh magnaae tercintanya ini.

"Gengsinya terlalu tinggi. Luhan benar-benar kekanakan. Katakan saja kalau dia cemburu." Cibir Kris. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat alisnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kris. Dengan posisi masih di pangkuan Kris. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang kekasih, lalu mengecup pipi Kris sekilas.

Chu~

"Kau bilang gengsi Luhan ge besar? Apa bedanya denganmu duizzhang~" Tangan Kris yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggang Sehun, kini beralih menangkup wajah Sehun.

Chu~

"Iya, iya, aku akui itu sayang." Ucap Kris setelah mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di bibir magnae-nya itu.

Chu~

Kali ini Sehun mencium Kris terlebih dahulu. Sehun bermaksud hanya mengecupnya. Namun satu tangan Kris malah menahan tengkuknya. Membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Mereka terus berciuman. Tak peduli bahwa banyak sunbae mereka yang menonton Live action antara Duizzhang dan Magnae EXO itu.

Luhan yang jengah, tiba-tiba datang dan menyeret Sehun dari pangkuan Kris.

"HEYY!" Pekik Kris dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Lakukan nanti di kamar kalian!" Ucap Luhan ketus.

"Aaahhh, bilang saja kau juga ingin bermesraan dengan Chanyeol Hyung kan ge? Mengakulah." Goda Sehun yang membuat wajah Luhan memerah.

"Ciihhhh, Chanyeol? Siapa dia? Aku tak mengenalnya!" Luhan pun langsung pergi, meninggalkan Sehun dan Kris yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

**-SMTOWN SHOW-  
**  
Para artis SM entertainment menampilkan performa terbaiknya. Membuat seluruh fans yang menonton tak berhenti berteriak.

Terlebih dengan kehadiran Heechul Super Junior, yang baru saja menyelesaikan wajib militernya. Menambah kemeriahan acara ini.

Ketidak hadiran Minho Shinee, dapat ditutupi dengan apik oleh Luhan di lagu _Lucifer_, dan Sehun di lagu _Love Like Oxygen_.

Kolaborasi BoA dengan Luhan, Kris dengan Amber dan Key, serta Kyungsoo, Chen dan Ryeowook juga sangat sempurna.

Kolaborasi lain seperti Kyuhyun dengan Changmin, Victoria dengan Zhuomi, dan yang lainnya juga sangat mengagumkan.

Sungguh konser kali ini begitu meriah dan megah. Membuat semua penontonnya bersorak gembira.

Namun sepertinya pengecualian untuk Lu Han. Salah satu member EXO dengan paras manis ini.

Senyumnya memang menawan saat diatas panggung. Penampilannya pun juga sangat bersinar.

Tapi dalam hatinya?

.

.

**Luhan POV**

Kapa ini berakhir?

Tuhan, aku sedang malas melihat wajah tampannya itu. Mengapa mereka tidak segera menghentikan konsernya?

Aaaarrrrrgggghhhh...

* * *

Akhirnya setelah berjam-jam, selesai juga konser hari ini.

Sungguh memuaskan.

Tapi tidak dengan wajahnya!

Ingin rasanya aku menjewer telinganya itu agar telinganya semakin lebar.

Eehh, tapi kemana dia? Kenapa sejak turun panggung aaku tak melihatnya sama sekali?

"GEGE..." Lay menepuk pundakku. Membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau mencari Chanyeol?"

"Ehh?! TIDAK! Sok tahu kau!" Ketusku padanya. Lay malah menahan tawanya mendengar jawabanku. Heeyy, aku tak sedang melucu dasar Zhang Yi Xing!

Sial! _Death glare_ yang kulakukan tak mempan untuknya.

"Oke oke. Ayo bersiap siap. Sepertinya kau sedang tidak bergairah hari ini. Ayo kita kembali ke hotel." Ajaknya. Aku pun langsung menggandeng tangannya yang nampaknya semakin berotot.

Haaaaahhh,, aku benar-benar lelah hari ini.

* * *

Lay terus berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan. Membuat rasa kantuk dan lelahku hilang.

Para _Sunbae_ pun juga terkadang ikut menimpali gurauan kami.

Tapi?

Kemana si Park Tiang itu?

Bahkan di bus pun ia tak kelihatan. Menyebalkan!

"Eh! Luhan! Chanyeol kemana?" Tanya Shindong _sunbae _padaku.

"Jangan tanyakan padanya Hyung. Mereka sedang bertengkar." Sahut Lay tiba-tiba.

Apa-apaan dia? Beraninya membocorkan masalahku dihadapan para _Sunbae_.

"Ooohh, pantas saja, tadi setelah konser, ia langsung pergi. Dan wajahnya juga terlihat sangat kusut. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya." Kali ini Eunhyuk _sunbae_ yang bersuara.

Tidak tidak! Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Chanyeol.

"Dia memutuskan pulang sendiri? Aku takut, dijalan nanti ia tiba-tiba, aaahhhh…. Aku tak bisa membayangkannya."

Donghae hyung, tolong hentikan ucapanmu.

Tidak! Kenapa dengan Jantungku?

Yakinlah bahwa Chanyeol tak apa.

Tapi mengapa aku jadi khawatir?

"Dan tiba-tiba di halaman utama berita, tertulis 'PARK CHAN YEOL, SALAH SEORANG MEMBER EXO, MENJADI KORBAN TABRAK LARI OLEH SEBUAH-"

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEE"

"-kereta bayi"

* * *

"Kau yakin tak apa ge? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak dan menangis saat Kyuhyun Hyung bergurau?"

"Aku tak tahu Lay. Aku hanya tiba-tiba merasa khawatir dengan Chanyeol." Jawabku.

Sungguh, semarah-marahnya aku dengannya, aku masih tetap mengkhawatirkannya.

Aku mencintainya.

Walaupun ia setengah tidak waras. Tapi aku tetap mencintainya.

Chanyeol, kau dimana sebenarnya?

**Luhan POV end**

.

.

Member yang lain sudah berada di kamar mereka masing-masing. Sejak tiba di parkiran Kris langsung berlari terburu-buru membawa Sehun dalam gendongannya. Sepertinya Sehun tertidur. Baekhyun yang langsung menarik Suho agar mereka tak diganggu lagi oleh Kai dan Tao. Kai dan Tao yang langsung berlari mencari Suho. Serta member dan para sunbae yang lainnya juga terburu-buru menuju kamar mereka, hingga tersisa Luhan dan Lay di dalam bus.

Cukup lama, mereka berada di dalam bus. Hingga Lay pada akhirnya berhasil membujuk Luhan untuk turun dari bus.

Mereka berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Hening. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang buka suara. Sesekali hanya terdengar suara Luhan yang menyedot ingusnya agar tak keluar dari lubang persembunyiannya.

"Ge? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Hm…"

'huuffftttthhh…'

Lay hanya menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar tanggapan Luhan yang sama sekali tak bersemangat itu.

Lay mengeluarkan kartu, yang merupakan kunci kamarnya, dan menggeseknya.

'Ckleekk'

"WO HEN AI NI LU HAN…"

"Chanyeol?!"

"Yaaappp!"

"Baiklah, sepertinya tugasku telah selesai. Aku ke kamar Minseok Hyung dulu. Aku mengantuk. Selamat menikmati malam kalian." Lay pun langsung melenggang pergi setelah berpamitan.

Kini tinggal lah Luhan dan Chanyeol berdua di kamar itu. Mata Luhan berbinar saat melihat kamar hotel ini di desain khusus untuknya.

Banyak ornament-ornamen dengan bentuk rusa menghiasi kamar mereka. Sprei bergambar rusa, serta diatas kasur mereka terdapat boneka rusa lucu yang sangat besar.

Di hadapannya. Berdiri sosok Chanyeol yang menggunakan kostum rusa di tubuhnya sambil membawa coklat berbentuk rusa.

_It's all about deer._ Hewan kesayangan Luhan.

"Kau?"

"Maafkan aku _deer_. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh. Kau memaafkanku kan?" Tubuh mungil Luhan langsung menerjang Chanyeol dengan pelukannya.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol yang nampak imut dengan kostum rusa yang dikenakannya. Mencium bibir Chanyeol sekilas.

"Untuk apa kau menyiapkan ini?"

"Untuk meminta maaf padamu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau memasuki kamar kami? Padahal, Lay yang membawa kuncinya?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Aku meminta tolong pihak hotel sayang..."

"Lalu, mengapa kau tak menelponku saat itu?" Luhan merajuk di pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol meletakkan Coklat berbentuk rusa itu di meja nakas dekat _bed_-nya. Tangannya menangkup pipi Luhan.

Chu~

"Malam itu, aku ingin menelponmu Lu. Tapi duizzhang melarangku, karna katanya kau baru saja tidur. Jadi aku tak ingin mengganggu tidurmu. Saat pagi aku menelponmu, kau tak menganggkatnya sama sekali. Bahkan pesan yang ku kirim, juga tak kau balas satu pun." Tangannya kini bertengger indah di pinggang 'rusanya'. Sedangkan tangan Luhan, mengalung di leher Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku ya Lu, tak sempat menelponmu saat kau sakit. Sutradara itu melarang kami untuk mengaktifkan ponsel kami. Kau memaafkanku kan?" Ucap Chanyeol tulus. Luhan menjinjitkan kakinya,

Chu~

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku terlalu manja, terlalu cemburu, hingga akummpphhh…"

Chanyeol mencium Luhan dalam. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada Luhan. Mereka menutup mata, menikmati rasa manis yang mereka dapatkan dari ciuman mereka. Ciuman penuh cinta.

"Euunngghhh…." Desah indah mengalun dari bibir plum Luhan. Tangan lentik Luhan mulai merayap dan membuka kostum rusa yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

"Aaahhh.." Desah mereka berdua saat Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Wo Hen Ai Ni Xiao Lu…"

"Wo Ye Ai Ni ParkChan…"

Mereka berpelukan, menikmati hangat suasana malam ini berdua. Menyalurkan cinta dan kehangatan satu sama lain.

"Yeol!" Suara Luhan memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Kau tak gerah menggunakan kostum ini?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap pipi Chanyeol.

"_Anything for you deer…_" Jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap manik mata Luhan. Menyelami keindahan cinta Luhan lewat tatapan matanya.

"Tapi…?" Jari Lentik Luhan meraba dada bidang Chanyeol. Turun ke perutnya, hingga ke

"Ouusshhh…. Kau menggodaku Xiao Lu?"

"Katakanlah begitu…" Jawab Luhan enteng. Membuat Bibir _kissable_ Chanyeol membentuk sebuah _smirk_ yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menawan.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah Lu… Aku akan membuatmu mendesahkan namaku sepanjang malam." Ucap Chanyeol tepat di telinga Luhan.

"Siapa takut, Chanyeol..eeehhhhh" Jawab Luhan setengah mendesah.

Chanyel pun langsung menyambar bibir plum Luhan, dan mendorongnya hingga Luhan telentang diatas kasur dengan ia yang menindih tubuh mungil Luhan.

Satu persatu kain yang menempel pada tubuh mereka pun terlepas hingga nampaklah tubuh polos mereka berdua.

"Aaaaaaahhh…" Desah Luhan saat Chanyeol menemukan dua titik sensitive di dadanya. Memainkan lidahnya pada titik tersebut.

Dan pada akhirnya, malam ini, hanya terdengar suara desah dan derit kasur yang menjadi _backsound_ kegiatan mereka. Suatu kegiatan yang menunjukkan betapa dalam cinta mereka satu sama lain.

.

.

.

**END! FINISH! SELESAI!**

.

.

Waktu di ff 'Poor Chensing Machine' kemaren, ada guest reader yang Tanya, "Author BaekHo Shipper kah?" . dan jawabannya adalah "IYAAA SAYAANNGG… YAOWOOOO,, AKHIRNYA AKU NEMU TEMEN YANG SAMA-SAMA BAEKHO SHIPPER… ^^"

Aku suka BaekHo sejak baca FF The white Tulip punya author JHC sm Oh So life punya sung yong mun.

Aku buka di youtube, tumblr, nyari BaekHo moment, yaa ampuuunn.. Suho Look so cute when baekhyun teasing him… Baek Look so manly…. arrgghhh.. *malah Curhat*

Pokoknya jawabannya adalah, iya! Aku BaekHo Shipper dan aku uke!Suho Shipper… huahahahaa

.

.

.

Ini fanfic gag jelas buangeeettt… Sumpah beneran gag jelas... maafkan saya *bow*

Walaupun gag jelas, plis jangan di copas yaa… sumpah, aku shock pas baca FF Krishun-ku itu di copas. Tapi castnya diganti TaoHun.. dan ceritanya sama persiiss.. huaaaaa… mamaaaaa….. T_T

Ini hasil otak somplakku, tolonglah, jangan main copas seenaknya. Aku diem, bukan karna aku gag tau, tapi aku males ribuuttt… makasii banyak buat reader2 yang belaiin aku di comenan ff-nya si "DIA". Makasiiii banget

.

.

Makasi buat yang mau baca…

Review pliisss


End file.
